puchipuriyuushifandomcom-20200213-history
Glenda
Glenda is the Princess of the Demon World, the daughter of the Demon King and the Demon Queen and the second Platinum Princess Candidate. She's an arrogant girl who, despite being 17 years old is trapped in the body of a 10 year old child. General Information Glenda is introduced in episode 2 of the Puchi Puri Yuushi series as a fellow Platinum Princess candidate and Yucie's first rival. Like Yucie, she seeks the tiara to lift a mysterious curse from her that has kept her in the body of a child since the age of 10. She claims that with the tiara's power, she intends to take over the Human World and use it to serve her people, but it is revealed that her true motives lie in wishing restore order to the Demon World, which has fallen into chaos since her mother left and her father has been allowed to do as he pleases. She secretly hopes that by making the Demon World back into a fearsome place, Glenda said that if only she an adult her father would get his act together, then her mother would come back home and she could protect everyone in the Demon World. While she has an overall aggressive and mean-spirited air about her and often ends up being the catalyst to arguments among herself Yucie and Elmina she shapes up to be someone just as capable of caring and loving as any of the other girls when push comes to shove. She is assisted by an elderly catdemon steward named Gaga Personality Glenda is headstrong, loud, and flashy. She's clearly used to the acclaim she has in her own world as an elegantly-beautiful and fantastically-magical princess, and expects this reputation to precede her in the other realms as well. She seems to have a hard time coping with the fact that, not only have most people NOT heard of her, but others frankly don't seem to care about her status. Her pride is often her downfall as she seldom thinks things completely through. Her frivolous misuse of her powers to get petty revenge on her classmates nearly saw her expelled from the Princess Academy, and her tendency to charge into a situation head-on has landed her in danger more than once. Glenda is not a stupid girl by any means, but is clearly of the mind that unless she quickly takes control of a situation, things will not get done her way. Glenda makes it clear that she idolizes her departed mother and is doing her best to grow up to be just like her, both in attitude and appearance. It is also clear that she hides behind the demeanor she believes to have to mask her own insecurities and softer emotions, only allowing a select few to see what lies beneath her confrontational and fiesty exterior. For example, the Kobold (small dog-like demons) villages of the Demon World revere Glenda as a kind and gentle princess due to her continued protection of them. She exhibits what some might consider to be an unfair amount of hostility toward her father, The Demon King. While it's apparent that he cares for her quite a bit and wants nothing more than to be loved by his daughter, Glenda resents him both for being the reason that her mother left in the first place, and for continuing to undermine everything she'd done in the Demon World up until her departure. She has gone so far as to voice a desire to "put an end to him personally" and becomes hugely-embarrassed when she has to be seen in public with him. She seems, on occasion, to relate to Gaga far better as a paternal figure than she does to her father. Secretly, she is just like many other 17-year-old girls and desires to marry a cute boy, share gossip, and spend time with those she cares about. Appearance Background Story Relationships Yucie Glenda and Yucie first met on their first day as Platinum Princess Candidates in front of the Princess Academy gates, and from the very beginning they shared a very rocky relationship, calling each other "children" and fighting over everything. Cocoloo Elmina Beth Gaga Cube Powers and Abilities * Flying Gallery Glenda.jpg GlendaEP6.jpeg GlendaBroomEP6.jpeg GlendaOutfitEP7.jpeg Episode 13 Glenda 1.jpeg Odd Facts and Trivia *Despite being in the body of a ten year old, Glenda appears quite a bit more "developed" for example like breasts when compare to the other girls. This is likely a nod to the Princess Maker games where your daughter's amount of sin dictates how visually attractive she is *Glenda was apparently once served by both Gaga and Cube. After Cube's decision to serve humans came to light, resulting in his banishment from the Demon World, Glenda has held a firm grudge with him ever since. *Despite being skilled in alchemy and not squeamish at all about handling mummified lizards or catching worms for potion ingredients, Glenda is deathly afraid of frogs. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Platinum Princess Candidate Category:Demon World